<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑白】信（与回信） by ShadowSelina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316434">【黑白】信（与回信）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina'>ShadowSelina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在远征虚空的最终战前，联盟的国王给他的顾问和盟友留了一封信。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这次是真·意识流，直接OOC了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拉希奥：</p><p> </p><p>    听好了，你这头麻烦的黑龙崽子：首先不要抱怨为什么这封信只有一页还写得颠三倒四乱七八糟。我在维迪卡尔号上给你写这封信，大概还有半小时我们就会抵达预定的打击点，没时间了。所以第二件事是：给我好好把信读完！不要自作主张地读到一半就冲出去对着格雷迈恩大吼大叫——或者如果吉恩不在，也不要对着维伦、泰兰德、或者图拉杨他们大吼。我要你保持冷静，至少是现在，之后你想干什么都可以——只要你读完这封信。</p><p>    <strike>（如果吉恩真的不在，请转告苔丝公主和米娅皇后我很抱歉。）</strike></p><p>    好，现在你读完了前一段，我们可以开始说正事了。</p><p>    第一件事是，你最好有在好好养伤，我不想想起你从尼奥罗萨回来时那副惨样，<strike>你这头屑龙崽子早晚得把你的国王吓出心脏病</strike>给我好起来知道了吗。但你最好也有好好帮着议会管理暴风城，如果肖尔大师抱怨你领着工资吃白饭不好好工作的话我会狠狠揪你的耳朵；但是如果有贵族故意给你增加工作负担的话我也不会放过他们。总而言之别瞎想，我会听见的。黑海岸的重建工作还在进行还需要安置难民和抚恤遇难者家属，还有部落那边的政治局势没稳定停火协议也没确定，我们会需要你的力量。拉希奥，履行你的承诺，帮助联盟、帮助艾泽拉斯，管理好暴风城，去领导她的人们走向更好的未来。拜托你了。</p><p>    还有一件事。</p><p>    <strong>对不起。</strong></p><p>    ……我希望你能记住你看到这句话时的感觉。<strike>因为那见鬼的就是我在被你一棍子从背后敲晕然后又听说你带着地狱咆哮跑路时的心情。如果你觉得愤怒或者被背叛 ，我也不愿意就这样离开，我真的【文字被涂抹，无法辨认】</strike>我是认真的，拉希奥。我希望你记住这种感觉，毕竟这很有可能是我能留给你的最后的“感觉”了。 <strike>我也希望我们能有更多愉快的回忆但【文字被涂抹，无法辨认】 </strike>我知道你会想着什么“一切尽在计划之中，不会有事的”，但幸运并不总是眷顾我们，比如在圣光都无法抵达的虚空黑暗角落。你在对抗恩佐斯时给艾泽拉斯带来的协助也帮到了我们对付虚空，我想说谢谢你；但不管之前计划得有多好但最后我们总是发觉自己低估了虚空的力量。<strike>我骗了你，我知道，对不起</strike>我们输不起这场决战，我们带着牺牲的决心奔赴前线，我也一样；熊猫人古训说人固有一死，重于昆莱山还是轻于鸿毛只是一个选择的问题。<strike>但是如果你问我我是否恐惧死亡我实际上【文字被涂抹，无法辨认】</strike> 我还记得你曾经说过为了拯救艾泽拉斯、弥补父辈的过错你愿意献出一切乃至生命，而你也的确这么做了——虽然并没有实际上地献出生命。我猜你会原谅理解我，毕竟在我们还是少年的时候你就总是说我是个无可救药的理想主义者而你自己也是。所以请<strike>理解</strike>原谅我擅自做出的决定，我不喜欢对自己信任的人说谎，但是对不起，我可能要食言了。</p><p>    <strike>【文字被涂抹，无法辨认】</strike></p><p>    尽管如此，我希望你能记住，我很感谢你。说起来挺好笑的是，自潘达利亚以来，我一直都觉得是你欠我的，欠我一个道歉、欠我一场龙背上的旅行；结果到头来，这一刻，我想我也欠了你不少东西。是你让我感受到那些我不知道到该怎么描述的情绪，是你的背叛让我成长，但是也是你的归来让我重新变得“年轻”。是你的欢乐你的愤怒我们的回忆让我想起“我”为何物，提醒我我在王冠之下仍然是一个“人”。为此我谢谢你。但现在我恐怕是背负了一笔永远还不清的债了，我要留给你的只有回忆和更多的回忆，但是之后无论你的感受如何我都无法再回应它们了【文字被涂抹，无法辨认】</p><p>    我■■。（文字被水迹晕染，无法辨识）</p><p>    我想让你记住我，记住我■■（更多的水迹，和被晕染的墨迹）。记住你的生命中曾经有一个金发的男孩，不是王子也不是国王，你们曾经是朋友曾经是■■而他曾经■■■■你，你也曾经如此爱过他。这是我最后一个任性的请求，记住我，就如我在最后一刻也会记住你一样，记住我【文字被涂抹，无法辨认】。记住我们的誓言，记住我们为艾泽拉斯做出的一切，并且继续前行下去。</p><p>    <strong>再见了。</strong></p><p> </p><p><strike>联盟至高王</strike>你的■■</p><p>安度因·乌瑞恩</p><p>（签名后带有大块墨迹，疑似为桌面突然倾斜而崩断笔尖造成）</p><p> </p><p>—————— TBC ———————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 回信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在艾泽拉斯步入长久的和平之后，一头黑龙决定给他灵魂的另一半写一封姗姗来迟的回信。</p>
<p>（这里说明一下时间线：和8.3不同的是这篇文里的时间线是入侵的不是恩佐斯而是虚空大君。所以联盟和部落在8.25签了临时停火协定之后立马就组织联军上维迪卡尔打虚空去了，安度因作为预言中的那人当然也去了……然后就没能回来。之后地上的事务基本都是拉希奥和议会他们处理的，停火协定正式尘埃落定已经是在临时停火五年后了。就这样。）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>亲爱的安度因：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好久不见了。</p>
<p>请原谅这封姗姗来迟的回信；我并不是有意拖延。我只是真的，真的没有想好到底该怎么给你写这封信——直到此刻。我有太多的东西想跟你说——太多的事件，太多的感情；如果把它们一字不差地全都写下来，那写这封信可能得花上十年不止——你也不会有那么长时间去读。所以我好好地打了腹稿，又把它精简了一些；最终才写了这封信。</p>
<p>开始吧。</p>
<p>那么，首先。我恢复得很好，你大可不用担心——我可是头龙，我跟你们这些一碰就倒的脆弱人类不一样，恩佐斯造成的那点小伤不足挂齿——不过联盟的政务的确很麻烦就是了，如果我比预计的天数多花了几天才好，那我觉得这都是因为那些烦人的贵族和处理不完的文书。要我说，这都是你的错——谁叫你这么随随便便地甩手走人然后直接把一整个联盟丢给我的？</p>
<p>——先别急着找萨拉迈尼，我开玩笑的。你在你的信里叮嘱我好好照看你的王国和联盟，这点我还是有好好做到的——毕竟你是我的国王，也是我灵魂的另一半。所以，嗯，鉴于已经过了大概几百年，我想我还是先把这份迟到的工作报告提交给你比较好。</p>
<p>我想说的是，我们很好。你的联盟生生不息，繁荣昌盛——并将一直如此持续下去。</p>
<p>在你离开之后，暴风王国曾因为缺少继位者陷入过一小段时间的动荡。当然了，这期间少不了什么利欲熏心的贵族试图夺权或者分裂联盟的戏码，不过军情七处和黑爪卫士联手摆平了这一切。之后嘛，我们组建了联合议会：每个种族派出两位代表，代替原本的至高王职位——我希望你不会介意自己就这么丢掉了王位，但在当时的情况下我们没有更好的选择了。说来好笑，我还是只保留了顾问的头衔，联合议会里没有我的位置——“因为黑龙不是联盟种族”，格雷迈恩（对，他回来了，你不用担心给米娅皇后和苔丝公主的抚恤金问题了）显然还是很讨厌我<strike>哪怕我也勉强算是实质上的暴风城王后</strike>——不过我也不在意就是了。</p>
<p>总而言之呢，从官方层面上说，就是这个议会最终稳定了联盟的政治。议会让各族更好地融合到一起，不管你是暗夜精灵还是机械侏儒在政治问题上都有了相对平等的发言权。同时，至少我认为，这个议会的成立也对与部落方的元老院的和平交流起了很大的作用。</p>
<p>是的，你没听错。艾泽拉斯已经步入了长久的和平。当然，最开始的时候肯定会有人反对、会要求血债血偿；即便是过去了几百年，艾泽拉斯的人们仍会在每年的夏天举行纪念性的仪式，以铭记在那场战争中失去的和即将到来的，但那也只是为了更好地“放下”，而“不要忘记”。大多数的人接受了和平；直到现在，当我看到在暴风城的人流中混杂着的血精灵、夜之子和地精的时候，当我看到在奥格瑞玛的贸易区停留的人类行商时的时候，当我看到酒馆里和矮人勾肩搭背喝得烂醉的巨魔和兽人的时候，当我看见联盟和部落的孩子在一起庆祝儿童周的时候——还偶尔会有一种失真的感觉。这几百年的生活平静得有些过头，仿佛身在梦中；我相信我不是唯一一个觉得这一切实在有些不可思议的人。</p>
<p>
  <strike>（嘿，你的愿望终于实现了，理想主义的傻瓜王子；看在我这么努力的份上，你是不是应该好好表扬你忠实的黑龙朋友一下？）</strike>
</p>
<p>让我想想——我该跟你说些什么事好呢？</p>
<p>对，先从泰达希尔开始吧。在那场战争中，暗夜精灵的希望与他们的故乡一同在火焰中化为灰烬；而现在，希望正在重新生长。联盟在正式停火一百年后大致清除了黑海岸残留的瘟疫；之后，在牛头人的帮助下，暗夜精灵在黑海岸重新种下新的世界树——那颗树苗现在还不粗壮、甚至有些脆弱，被联盟和部落的德鲁伊不分昼夜地照看着，但毫无疑问某天它也会长得跟泰达希尔一样高大，用它的绿荫去唤醒那些已经绝望的心。你真应该看看那颗幼苗萌发的时候那些暗夜精灵的脸——他们看起来都快哭了。但我能理解他们。在黑暗的时候找到新的希望，实在是令人喜悦的事。</p>
<p>说到那棵树——我想你会很高兴知道，泰兰德最后还是回来了。我不知道她有没有取下希尔瓦娜斯的项上人头，她也从没提起过；但在这漫长的仇恨与追猎之后，她还是选择了回到了她的人民身边，着手重建暗夜精灵的城市<strike>。在一次拜访黑海岸的暗夜精灵据点时我有问过她对于你的看法，她没有正面回答；但玛法里奥说她其实不记恨你，只是泰达希尔的毁灭让一切都变得阴郁苦涩。所以别自责了，你是个优秀的国王啊。</strike></p>
<p>刚才写了暗夜精灵，那现在来说说其他精灵吧。大概是战争结束二十年之后——我也不太确定——奥蕾莉亚·风行者，虚空精灵的代表——出了次差。她去了趟奎尔丹纳斯岛；在那里等待着他们的是温雷萨·风行者和高等精灵们，还有洛瑟玛·塞隆和血精灵。有着共同祖先们的精灵们头一次聚到了一起，心平气和地开了次会。重建奎尔萨拉斯并不是件容易的事，要彻底清除在那里游荡的天灾和燃烧军团余孽还有重新修复建筑什么的，但精灵们干劲十足地做了下去，坚信自己能够光复共同的祖国，并且找到光与影的共存之道。</p>
<p>然后再来说说侏儒和地精。我之前曾与两方都打过交道；你得承认他们虽然一样矮小，但是在世界观上的差距可大了去了。尽管如此，在正式停火不久后他们还是成功举办了一届“艾泽拉斯科技发展与工程学交流会”——显然在没有产生阵营冲突的情况下，科学家们永远是志趣相投的。当时我也在现场；我很高兴地精重新推举了加兹鲁维作为他们的领导者而不是加里维克斯，我还不知道大工匠梅卡托克居然能和一个地精聊得这么开心。顺便一说，直到现在，“艾泽拉斯科技发展与工程学交流会”依然每年都在举行——而参加者已经不再局限于地精和侏儒了。</p>
<p>
  <strike>（要是有机会我真想请你坐坐横跨东部王国的奥术悬浮列车。这是算是机械侏儒和夜之子的联合发明，从暴风城到铁路堡的列车比原先的地铁要快了三倍不止，而且要平稳得多——这样子我们就有机会一起下机会棋而不用担心会搞丢棋子了。）</strike>
</p>
<p>然后是亡灵那边。他们仍然在生与死的分界线上挣扎；希尔瓦娜斯的背弃显然给大多数被遗忘者带来了不小的心理阴影，不过近几年来越来越多的被遗忘者选择走入阳光下和生者打交道。某种程度上，我们得感谢佳莉娅·米奈希尔。或许在一部分人眼中她永远不会是被遗忘者真正的女王，但你得承认是她教会了他们死亡并不永远与生命对立，死亡也并不意味着希望的终结。不管怎么说，这几年的科技峰会上出现了好几个被遗忘者化学家；虽然很多活着的人仍不太习惯被遗忘者的存在，但只要别把暗夜精灵和他们强行凑到一起，总体而言还是相安无事的。</p>
<p>如果要问世界和平之后最高兴的人是谁——我是说除了我们俩之外的人——恐怕就是熊猫人了吧。来自潘达利亚们的原住民生性随和，因为政见不同要求他们对着自己的同族刀剑相向本就够他们受得了，正式停火的协议一出来潘达利亚简直是举岛欢庆——尤其是在季火掌和艾莎·云歌回到家乡并且举行了婚礼之后。那是我第一次参加熊猫人的传统婚礼，他们讲究热闹，所以一路从下午闹到了大半夜。<strike>说实话我当时有在思考红色衣服和花轿是不是不会太适合你，不过我到底在瞎想些什么呢？</strike>土水派和火金派的领袖真的是挺般配的一对，喝醉了之后更是如此。熊猫人的酒席也很好吃，今年的梅子酒和蛋黄酥也一样美味。要是你也能来就好了。</p>
<p>
  <strike>（顺带一提，当时路过迷雾酒肆的时候，童福硬是拉着我喝了好几杯，说是谢谢我和你为艾泽拉斯做的一切。他一直在追问既然我到了这里那么乌瑞恩陛下在哪。你说我该怎么跟他解释？）</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>（我在潘达利亚还碰到了正在处理土地事宜的大德鲁伊。她跟我说自从她知道你很喜欢四风谷的风景之后她就偷偷在半山的农场留了一块地没有卖，结果那块地现在算是彻底荒废了。……我不是很想想起她说这话时的表情。）</strike>
</p>
<p>接下来再说些什么呢——不，就这样吧。虽然我还有很多很多事想跟你说——卡雷苟斯和吉安娜，图拉杨，麦格尼，黑龙军团的未来之类的——但是这封信够长了。总而言之，你需要知道的就是我们真的很好，这个世界真的很好，所有的一切都在向着你曾梦想的方向发展——世界和平，繁荣昌盛。</p>
<p>你高兴吗？</p>
<p>我希望你高兴。因为我现在写着写着就有些想哭了。</p>
<p>
  <strike>（安度因，你他妈就是个混蛋。）</strike>
</p>
<p>如果我现在在你看来是个不争气的破龙崽子，这一切还是得怪你。</p>
<p>你要是真的能读到这封信——那我问你，你还记得我们之前见面的时候你是为了什么而揍了我一拳吗？没错，因为我当时 “背叛”了你，因为你无法原谅我什么都没跟你说就这么丢下你离开。但是安度因，在你指望着我去理解你的决定的时候，你真的认为我会去理解吗？不，确切来说，我的确理解了，我明白这都是为了这个世界、艾泽拉斯的存亡，换成是我我可能也会这么选择；但另一方面，我又确确实实无法理解：为什么你就非得像个圣人一样去牺牲自己而不是像个人一样好好活着？</p>
<p>你在你的信里要我记住这种感觉；我记住了。最开始的时候每天都是这样——在没人看见的角落发着呆抑制莫名其妙的愤怒和想哭的冲动；在黑夜里睁着眼睛看着天花板，手里是你的信；越是想起你越是睡不着觉，越是睡不着越是痛苦。我在看书的时候想起你，在吃饭的时候想起你，在飞翔的时候想起你。这种“想起你”的习惯就像疤痕一样深深刻进我的心脏——直到它们化成无形的枷锁将我束缚。</p>
<p>你在世的时候，知道潘达利亚那段事的人都认为是你用我的愧疚将我留在你的身边。但是在所有人都认为我终于成为了一头平凡的、自由的黑龙的时候，你才真正用那些沉重的想念束缚了我。</p>
<p>我愤怒吗？我愤怒，我痛苦，又在某种程度上甘之如饴。</p>
<p>毕竟就像你说的，那是你留给我的最后的回忆了。</p>
<p>——而现在，我给你写的这封信也将要抵达尾声了。这封信到底是什么呢？是一份迟来的工作报告，一份报平安的家书——还是一份告别宣言。</p>
<p>我也要离开了。</p>
<p>我仍然会带着你给我的枷锁——反正我也没打算解开来——但我要离开了。就像卡雷苟斯在普罗德摩尔女士去世后做的那样。</p>
<p>我已经辞掉了顾问的职位——反正现在联盟也不需要我了，顾问更多的成了个荣誉称号——然后我将会远行。隐姓埋名，像个普通的人类一样走过世间。而我会替代你去看这个世界。也许有一天我会回来，不过那会是很久很久之后了。到时候，不管你是在暗影界的哪个角落，我们都会有很长的时间去叙旧。</p>
<p>到那个时候再见吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你挚爱的，</p>
<p>拉希奥</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>黑发的男人将信小心翼翼地叠成纸飞机的形状，向着远处的天空用力一掷。白色的纸飞机摇摇晃晃地消失在海平面上，消失在日出的阳光里。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>他背起脚边的背包，头也不回地向另一个方向走去。</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>